The Dream to come
by henna101
Summary: Van keeps sleeping restless nights for a girl keeps appearing in his dreams and dying within them , could he ever figure out how to save what he sees as the future or will the Green Eyed girl fall into the fate he sees within his mind..... VH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE

CH. 1 The Dream

It was a stormy day all the elements of pain, regret, blood overshadowed over a pair of people huddled over the mud streaked concrete. All that was visible to these two were each other left alone with no feelings of the element that was drenching the young man and injured women. Only the tears and blood filled eachothers faces at this moment in time.

_please please wake up! _

All she could do was breathe or even attempt to clear her vision so she could take her one last glance at her love. This couldn't be happening to her she felt all the internal struggles of being aware that she was slipping, dying, emptiness.

and then there was darkness

a hallow cry filled the air that day, the rain fell harder as if to mirror that anger and sadness that the man felt for the loss of his love, his one and only, the only regret he had at that moment in time was he never strong enough to tell her exactly how he felt he always left everything else get in the way, his enemies, his jealousy. In that moment of time he kissed her lifeless lips and set out to exact revenge on the person who had caused this, the person who ripped the one good aspect of his life away, the man who left him empty inside.

In that exact moment as the man turned to walk away, a flash of light filled the air and with that the rain disappeared and white and black feather floated through the air. A sweet melody filled the air

_win dain a lotica_

_en viture silota_

_fin dain a loluca_

_edragua silien_

wings formed from behind the young mans back and as he turned to look back at the women, with the short honey hair, green eyed beauty he found that all trace of her had disappeared, like she has never been real he looked up and saw a mixture of black and white wings fluttering the a warm blue light, one since stone fell as she disappeared into the young mans hand………

Van sat up in bed drenched with sweat and tears. He had been having this dream every night, ever since the battles had been occurring between him and the Zeibach. He couldn't help but feel that one day he would have to face the moment in time that he kept dreaming about, and how he could prevent such a painful experience, the only thing that satisfied him was that the beautiful winged goddess he saw within his dreams being tortured and in pain, had never met him before……. clenching the same stone that had appeared within his dream Van fell back into a restless sleep.

AHHHHH what do you guys think!

this is my very first fic ever and it would be really great to have input and whether I shouldn't continue or go crawl in a hole and cry that my story isn't like. Well tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne!

CH. 2 The Meeting

There had been much going on In Hitomi's life, she had Amano as her boyfriend, which at the time had not been working out, the track team, and on top of endless practice was school. It had started as any normal day Homeroom and then practice, little had she known that her life was about to be flipped upside down.

It had been the evening When Hitomi had started walking home, the sun was setting which signaled the beginning of the weekend.

Phew thank god it's the weekend I thought that it would never come hopefully I can hang with yukari maybe lift my spirits a little since Amano and I aren't really working out, gosh why do I always get the short end of the stick. I wonder if anyone would notice if I just disappeared.

The young girl had stopped abruptly when a warm blue light engulfed where she stood. Feeling the sensation of being in water, Hitomi gasped when she had been lifted from the ground unable to do anything. Instantly a flash of light flooded the skies of Gaea.

As the young king Van was walking within the burnt Remnants of his home in which the Zeibach had destroyed, noticed a sudden flash of light and instantly in front of him stood the girl of his dreams…………..literally

I know I know it's short I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.

Thanks to those who left comments it mean a lot to me and I will be updating quite frequently this week see what is in store for the next chapter!

THANKS


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with escaflowne

CH. 3 Confusion

There she stood, some part of Van had been relieved that he had finally met her but it only brought up the fact that she was inevitably going to die. Even though he had not known her, he felt a sense of attachment and sorrow for what he might not be able to prevent.

She look around in confusion, she was in what looked like a burnt village out of an epic story, at this moment in time nothing seemed real to her at all. In the flurry of confusion she failed to notice a young man with raven hair vibrant auburn eyes staring at her. She jumped at finally noticing the man that was in her presence.

" wh-where am I ? what is this place?" Hitomi sputtered.

" Your in Gaea , where did you come from?"

gaea, is this some kind of dream I must be dreaming, earth is in the sky and I am talking to a strange guy. Who seems oddly familiar, but that is besides the point how the hell did I get here one moment I was walking and the next…….

" Do you always ignore people when they talk to you?"

"Oh sorry I come from Earth the planet in the sky, my name is Kanzaki, Hitomi" she pointed upwards feeling the longing to just be back home in her bed worrying about Amano and NOT worrying about being on a different planet.

" you mean the mystic moon, that is what we call it here…… Kanzaki is kind of an odd name for someone like you."

blushing by the observation just made Hitomi felt as if she was close to him but could not figure out how.

" Oh not it is custom in ja- I mean the mystic moon to say our first name second and our last name first my real name is Hitomi…"

Suddenly there was a loud crash from a distance but close enough to be noticed. Van spun around to face the direction of the noise.

Damnit this is NOT the time to be attacking, I will not let happen what I have seen in my dreams she is too important. Wait, what am I talking about I barely know her but somehow I feel as if I have met her, I must protect her.

Feeling uneasy Hitomi had started to back away until she hit something that startled her turning around she gazed into a man who was dressed in strange armor who had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Van we need to get out of here , the Zaibech are raiding this area to set camp and we wouldn't really want them to get here with just two of use now do we."

" your right, Hitomi it's not safe to stay here you must come with me."

Feeling slightly awkward about how much she trusted a man she had only known for a few seconds she took his hand.

" Allen I will meet you, by our ship, grab merle and protect her… Hitomi I am going to need to you to hang on very tightly.

And with a slight nod Hitomi did, as she was told not understanding why. At that instant Van's shirt ripped apart at the back and two beautiful white wings stretched from his back. Hitomi felt her feet lift off the ground and was whisked away into the sky, to be taken somewhere that she had not known. Feeling more at ease Van slowed down his pace through the sky.

"Hitomi there is something that I need to tell you, something that may sound crazy but I feel you need to know."

At that instant a large machine type figure flew up right underneath Van and knocked Hitomi out of his arms and swiping Van out of the sky as if he was a fly.

"GET THE GIRL WE ONLY WANT HER!!!! MAKE SURE SHE COMES TO NO HARM!!!!!!"

Falling to the ground Van only looked up to see hitomi being taken away….


	4. Chapter 4 Prison

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne

CH. 4 The Prison

Van looked up as he watched the girl of his dreams be whisked away.

and then everything faded to black as the overwhelming of pain consumed his body.

what is going on! First I come to a different planet, now I'm being kidnapped! Oh god what Is going to happen to me, I can only run! I can't to karate or anything. And what the hell is this thing, who are these people!

In a flurry of confusion Hitomi lost in her thoughts noticed that she no longer was flying through the air and was placed in front of a man who quite a sight. He was albino with fiery red eyes, and a sense of violent rage rested behind his visage.

" How did you come to gaea and what is your name women"

" Hi-Hi-Hitomi and I um really don't understand how I got here I was just here"

" Guards take of her shirt I want to see if the prophecy has come true"

What! take my shirt off what the hell is this freak thinking 

feeling strong hands grab her abruptly she fought against it. No way was this man the freak going to undress her for some prophecy, what kind of world was this. Struggling Hitomi felt a searing pain on her cheek as the albino slapped her. Feeling quite shocked he came up and grabbed her a little closer than she was confortable with. Unsheething his sword the man cut the back of her school uniform shirt off. There were to indents there that Hitomi had never noticed in her life. They looked more like scars than anything.

"give her new clothes and deliver her to folken, tell him that the wing goddess has descended to Gaia and that we will have escaflowne ready for him"

feeling more confused than ever Hitomi was drug off. Everything felt so medevil, big stone walls with marble floor surrounded her. Feeling the strong arms wrap around her urged her to walk on since her pace had slowed down in her awe of the sight surrounding her. The man threw her in the room.

"My name is shesta, if you need anything wing goddess call for me and I will do what I can as for now there are fresh clothes and a bath ready for you, you cannot leave this room."

Hitomi walked over towards the bed in a slight haze

Wing Goddess what are they calling me that for? What are they going to do with me I mean this has to be a dream. But when that man slapped me it felt so real I should have woken up. And what are these marks on my back. And who is Folken?

BAH! sorry I haven't updated a lot has been going on with school, Im in the musical so that takes up so much of my time but I hope you like the story so far! I will be updating a lot peace.


	5. Chapter 5 The story unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne!

Ch. 5 The Story Unfolds

A newly clean confused Hitomi sat upon a soft bed in a slight haze. Many things had been running through her mind, she felt she was at the brink of insanity. There was a slight knock at the door that her thoughts numbed her ears to. Shesta walked into the room to see why she had not answered. A vision met his eyes that he was not expecting there sat the small girl weeping on the bed confused about what he should do he closed the doors and called one of the hand maidens in to take care of the poor girl. After a few minutes his patients were starting to get the short he was on strict duty from Dilandou himself to bring the girl to Folkens chamber, if he didn't speed things up he was sure to piss of the already angry albino.

There was a creak and out came the wing goddess.

" I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to take so long," Hitomi whispered.

" It's is ok please follow me I must bring you to Folken now." Shesta said staring at the girls marred features from crying. " There is nothing to worry about you will come to no harm you have my word of that."

" Thank you."

They both walked in silence until Hitomi was brought to huge wooden doors. Shesta opened them a blue light came flooding out of the growing opening. Hitomi felt her being gently pushed into the room as she walked through the entry the doors shut behind her.

" Hello Hitomi"

That Voice! It is the one from my dreams I recognize it! 

A man stepped out of the shadows; he was quite a sight for Hitomi. Soaking up all the beautiful features of his face. He had light bluish hair with a tear tattoo beneath one of his steely colored eyes.

Man the men here sure are pretty nothing like Amano or anybody wait this is NOT the time to be thinking about boys!

" Hitomi, I need you to remove your shirt I shall turn around but I need to see if the prophecy of the wing goddess has come true. Not wanting another charade of what happened earlier Hitomi did as she was told. Surprised by the cold touch of something upon her back. Hitomi glanced over her shoulder to see Folken holding a pink stone upon her back. Feeling a flurry of softness a mix of white and black wings burst from Hitomi's back. Dumbstruck Hitomi kept spinning around looking at the new attachment to her body in amazement.

" Now Hitomi you will determine the fate of this world, you are the wing goddess and only you have the power to control escaflowne. Please choose the destruction of the wretched plan…"

Many shouts and screams were coming from behind the large wooden doors. Suddenly Van burst through two large wooden doors to be surprised by the sight he was about to see.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne!

Ch. 6 Rescue

Van walked in bewildered to what was happening.

" Hi-Hitomi? is that really you"

holding her chest Hitomi turned towards Van trying hard not to topple over with the new attatchment to her body.

" Van!"

Hitomi went towards Van but was stopped by Folken's large arm. His steely gaze resting on Van.

" Ahhhhhh Van my lovely brother, how nice it is to see you"

" Folken what schemes are you trying to pull steeling the wing goddess?"

" You of all people should know exactly what I am trying to accomplish with having the wing goddess on my side"

Large explosions were starting to come from the large hall that Van had his back to. Hitomi stood in confusion, feeling hepless to the situation that was occurring around her.

Van started to walk towards Folken, and angry fire burned within his eyes, Hitomi shuttered at the sight of the hatred and lust for blood behind the young Kings eyes. A slight smirk formed on Folkens face.

" I'v been waiting for this moment brother for a long time."

"THIS IS FOR MOTHER AND FATHER AND ALL THOSE YOU BETRAYED!"

It seemed like eternity until Van's sword hit against Folken's sword. They moved so swiftly Hitomi could hardly see what was occurring around her. The ceiling started to crack and large pieces of rock were crumbling due to all the explosions that had been happening. There was a slight shimmer on the ground, Hitomi bent to pick it up. It was the pendant that Folken touched her back with. Looking in awe of the force that the men were using to fight it hardly seemed like the fight fazed them at all. Moving in swift movements trying desperately to kill one another. Hitomi felt a pang of sorrow. What happened to these men to where they both shined hatred across their features. They were brothers if Hitomi thought right, then why would they be trying to kill one another. Hitomi felt another pang of sorrow. She didn't understand why she had felt so sorrowful towards these two men. She started to slump toward the ground, entranced in the pain that she had suddenly felt.

A bright green light started to filter through Hitomi's hand. Looking down through her tears the little pink pendant started to shine brightly and lift of her hands. Both of the men that were fighting had ceased to watch what was occurring. Hitomi stood up feeling as if she knew exactly what she was doing. The small pendant started to shift into a large machine type thing. The same kind that Hitomi had been kidnapped in.

" escaflowne" Van exclaimed.

Hitomi started to fly up to the large machine, unafraid, and warry of the lack of confusion that she had for what was happening. Van took his chance and jumped up to escaflowne.

" NO! Van Escaflowne is mine!"

Folken went to jump but was thrown back by an invisible barrier. Van jumped up to the hand Hitomi had flown to.

" Van, I don't understand what I just did right now"

" Hitomi the wing goddess has control over the strongest weapon, God, in Gaea your emotions are linked to this machine, you control the fate of gaea. This either causes the destruction of what is here or creates life."

Feeling overwhelmed Hitomi slumped on the large hand. The green light started to shine again. and slowly escaflowne was disappearing. Van sensing this was the right moment lifted Hitomi up and flew away .

"Van I'm so tired, I feel as if"

In that instant Hitomi slipped into a dark sleep. Opening her hand slightly the little pink pendant had somehow found its way into her hand. Van flew high into the night up to where their ship had been hidden. Landing with a slight thump Van stepped towards the ships quarters immediately passing Allen along the way. Giving a slight nod Van took Hitomi to his bed , she would not be bothered here. Setting her in the large bed. It struck Van that her wings had disappeared. Taking in all of her appearance Van hadn't realized how precious she seemed to him and just how beautiful he thought she was.

How can I feel so close to someone I barely know. I vow from now on Hitomi I will protect you no matter how much the cost, you are important to me even if I have barely met you I feel like I have known you for years wing goddess……


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne!

CH. 7 awakening

Hitomi awoke, she placed her hand upon her head as if the rub away the headache and confusion she had felt. She glanced down she had been put into another outfit and had been placed into a giant room. The room had been the size of her whole house! She glanced up to the ceiling; there was a giant painting of the machine that had come from the pendant. The pendant where had it gone? Hitomi had frantically looked around in the large bed. Van stood in the doorway with a slight smirk on his face amused by the flash of emotions that had spread across her face in a matter of seconds.

" You might want to check around your neck" Van exclaimed.

Hitomi jumped at the sound of his voice by the doorway.

" How long have you been standing there?" Hitomi asked instinctively covering herself as if she was being scrutinized.

" Long enough, I only came to tell you that I would like to request your presence for breakfast I fear there is a lot we need to discuss." Van exclaimed.

"Yes I would like that." Hitomi answered eager to clear up all the confusion of the last few days.

Hitomi plopped she out of the bed and followed Van out of the doorway. This place had resembled the other castle she had been held captive in, yet there seemed to be a type of familiarity and warmth in this place. As if Hitomi had been here sometime. Van had led Hitomi into a large dining room area. She felt as if she had been taken back in a time machine, the room was beautiful with the strands of sunlight stretching throughout the room striking the beautiful painting upon the wall. Hitomi felt her breathe catch as Van grasped for her hand and guided her to large carved wooden chair. After seating herself Hitomi glanced down and noticed that there was a large feast upon the table.

"This is just breakfast?!" Hitomi sputtered.

" Normally there are a lot of people at the table with me but I requested to only eat with you, there is something that you need to know Hitomi, and there are things I need to know as well."

"I couldn't possibly give you any information, I am just as confused as you are about this whole thing I-I."

"Hitomi I fear you know a whole lot more than you think, but first I must explain to you something before you breathe another word. I feel as if we have met, I have seen you in my dreams. Your exact face and yet something horrible has happened to you, you were dying.

Hitomi gasped everything was flooding back, she had had the same dream, the man with the light blue hair had been talking with Hitomi and then there was a flash of white light and then Hitomi had been on the ground. After that all she could remember was rain falling and then darkness. It had seemed so real to her and yet in the morning she awoke in her bed safe and sound.

" I have had the dream as well"

" So the prophecies are true you have wings, you hold escaflowne upon your neck, and you have visions!"

"What exactly is the wing goddess?"

"The wind goddess is either the salvation or death of gaea. It is for told that a women would descend from the mystic moon and awaken the god of death escaflowne, with this control the wing goddess would either choose the path of destruction of the planet or rebirth. And you Hitomi fit this prophecy quite well, soon, soon enough the goddess within you will awaken within you and you will know what gaea's fate is."

Feeling overwhelmed Hitomi stood from her chair.

" I think I need some fresh air which way can I go to get outside?"

Not waiting for an answer Hitomi backed away and started for the door Van had led her through. Veering left from the doorway Hitomi felt the pang of sadness again, the agony and despair she had felt when Van and Folken were fighting each other. She had found a doorway and the instant the sun had hit her she felt her wings begin to sprout from her back. Being weighted Hitomi sat at the fountain that lay in the middle of the intricate garden. Tears began to spurt down from her face. Why had she all of sudden gotten so sad? Yes the information that she had been receiving had been a little much but Hitomi felt as if everybody around her had just died and left her alone.

" The sadness you feel is your soul being linked to this world and the pain and agony others feel all around you" A dark voice whispered near her ear.

Hitomi jumped at the sound of the man's voice. She glanced over to see a hooded figure standing directly beside her.

"Who are you?"

"Why it is me Hitomi, please don't tell me you have already forgotten about me" The man exclaimed.

Pulling off hid hood revealed a man with beautiful light blue hair and with dark stony gray eyes. Hitomi recognized the man as Van's brother Folken. Every time Hitomi saw him she was taken aback by his beauty and the sadness reflected in his visage.

" Hitomi I understand the burden you bear, that is why I entreat you to choose the destruction of this world, there is too much hatred, malice, sadness for this world to ever be revived. You have seen first hand what this time has done to the people and its surroundings. There is only rebirth in death."

" I feel the pain, but ending everything is only a way of running away , I cannot just kill without a second glance. I don't understand why I understand everything when I should be confused, but I know deep down killing everything that has suffered or have a significant amount of pain is not going to solve anything, I cannot kill the pain within your heart folken, destroying everything around you will not fix what is on the inside, I fear it is you that needs to be healed"

Walking over to Folken, Hitomi placed her hand upon Folken's chest. With that slightest touch an eruption of black protruded from behind Folken. Shocked etched in every part of Folken's face, Folken grasped onto Hitomi's arms as a white light flooded around the two, and the black slowly brightened to white. Van noticing a pillar of light filling the sky fled to outside, damning himself for not protecting Hitomi and making sure she was ok. Stunned by what he found he came outside, Hitomi, His Hitomi, in the arms of the man who betrayed him in ways that could not be healed. Anger had flooded through his veins, unsheathing his sword Van ran and with a flash of metal-stabbed Folken. Hitomi noticing out of the corner of her eye Van approaching quickly with his sword stepped in the way. A sharp pain had formed in Hitomi's chest. Unable to bear it she slumped down to the ground grasping her chest. In an instant realized whom he had hit and caught Hitomi's head before it hit the ground. Folken stood shocked looking down at Hitomi who had sacrificed herself for him. Rain had started to fall from the sky as Folken's wings slowly faded to black. Hunching down beside Hitomi the brother's had both forgotten their hatred, for both the love of their life, their wing goddess, had been dying.

Van glanced at his brother and slowly started to move away from him and Hitomi. Van had realized that the man in his dreams had not been him it had been Folken. Van had felt as if he had been struck, slowly turning away with a slight shock emanating from his features turn to run from the deed he had just done.

Folken's wings had stretched back into his back, while holding Hitomi within his arms.

It had become a stormy day and all the elements of pain, regret, and blood overshadowed over a pair of people huddled over the mud-streaked concrete……………………….

Well I know that you guys think you know what is going to happen but please just wait the story isn't even closed to being finished. Thanks for your patience and I will try to update as often as possible


End file.
